


Last Living Souls

by damondayz (leekycauldron)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekycauldron/pseuds/damondayz
Summary: Leia bumps into 2-D at a party and he gets her number. She thinks he might just be the sweetest boy she's ever met.But being involved with Stuart Pot comes with baggage. Baggage in the form of Murdoc Niccals. And Stu has some problems of his own that could potentially be just as dangerous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! this is my first ever gorillaz fanfic so idk if i kept everyone in character?? i hope so??

The music was loud. Too loud. And Leia felt like she was suffocating in the combination of smoke surrounding her and the ever-growing crowd that she lost her friend, Tina, in within minutes of arriving. Parties were not her thing, never had been. But most of the time she went along to them anyway because what else was there to do in that town? Fuck all. It was almost 1am still early by most people’s accounts but by hers, she wanted to be home. Or at least somewhere that wasn’t not so damn claustrophobic. It took her a while to locate the door through the thick cloud of smoke as she placed her drink down – the same drink she’d been sipping on since she arrived – and made her way towards freedom. Dramatic perhaps, but she had every right to be just that in this situation.

The cold air hit Leia’s face in one huge wave and a sigh of relief left her lips before she’d even taken her first step out of the door. Then she rested against the wall of the house, the music now nothing but a dull thud of bass from inside. _It’s time to get the fuck out of here._ She thought to herself as she fumbled through her bag, searching for her phone as a means of contacting Tina that she was going to head off.

“Alright there?” A soft voice asked her, startling her just slightly because she was too focused on finding her phone to even notice someone had approached her. But her head snapped up as soon as she was addressed and her eyes were met with a timid smile and yet another cloud of smoke. Though she supposed it’s not as bad now, at least this stranger had the decency to come outside and do it.

“Huh? Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” She muttered before she felt her hand grip her phone, pulling it out of the bag with a small triumphant smirk. “Was tryna find this.” She laughed slightly before looking up at the person talking to her because before she merely gave him a glance and nothing else.

The first word that sprung to mind as her eyes trailed over him was ‘tall’. Really fucking tall. And his eyes, oh god, his eyes were completely black, she wondered briefly if he even had any at all. But of course, that’s silly, he wouldn’t have seen her if not. His hair was an azure blue, sticking up all over the place that on most people would look messy but on him it looked normal, as though any other hairstyle would look boring. Leia hadn’t seen anyone like this before, anyone so… weird. But not the bad kind of weird. A bizarre, beautiful kind of weird.

“Name’s Stuart.” He stated suddenly and Leia still couldn’t comprehend the absolute softness of his voice, it was mesmerising. He was mesmerising. And she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush at the thoughts running through her head, thank god it was dark out. “But I prefer Stu or 2-D, whatever. 2-D ‘cause I got two dents in my head, y’see” He shrugged, that small smile still on his face as he took as drag from his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it. Leia decided it’s probably not the best idea to ask someone you’ve just met why exactly they have two dents in their head and so she tried to not ask any questions that may be just that bit too personal.

“Leia. My name’s Leia.” Her voice left her lips much more confidently that she thought it would and she felt a wave of relief over the fact that she hadn’t managed to completely humiliate herself yet. That’s usually what would happen in these types of situations. Not that they happen often. “It’s nice to meet you, 2-D.” She kicked herself mentally for speaking for goddamn formally, she must sound so fucking stupid, but all 2-D did is smile wider; clearly gaining confidence by the fact that she hadn’t told him to go away.  


“Ya don’t look like you’re havin’ a good time, Leia.”

“That’s because I’m not.” She spoke bitterly with a short laugh which 2-D echoed just that little more enthusiastically in a way that told Leia he wasn’t just laughing to be polite. “And what about you? You came out here to smoke when everyone’s doing it in there.” She spoke, pointing over her shoulder to the door of the house.

“I get migraines. Proper bad ‘uns. Thought one was coming on but I fink it’s gone.” 2-D seemed to instinctively rub his head as he spoke about his migraines before reaching into his pocket and pulling out yet another cigarette. “D’ya have a way to get 'ome?” His cigarette was hanging from his lips as he spoke before he lit it, inhaling the smoke and blowing it away from her face.

“Yeah but… I mean, she’s probably fucking someone in a room somewhere for all I know.” Leia rolled her eyes over-dramatically and 2-D laughed again. Except he properly laughed this time and Leia was sure that was the nicest sound in the history of the world, she was sure of it.

Once his laughter had died to just a slight giggle, 2-D took another drag of his cigarette before speaking. “Sounds a lot like my mate, Muds.” He mused, his smile was wide and honestly, Leia was sure by now that he must be high as a kite from his excessive sense of humour and spaced out way of talking but she didn’t care. Not in the slightest. “Murdoc, we call ‘im Muds for short though. He’s the one who did this.” He pointed to his black eyes as he spoke the last few words.

“Some friend then.” Leia murmured, the words are sarcastic despite her meaning them really. She just didn’t feel it would be great to insult someone who 2-D was referring to as a friend.

“No, no he really is though.” 2-D hurried, excitedly and yet desperate to justify himself to her. “He got me out of a coma. Well, I mean, he was the one what put me in it to start with but still, saved my life in the end, I s'pose. That’s what matters.” Leia nodded at his words, the slightest hint of a frown on her face but she was sure that 2-D wouldn’t have noticed.

Leia was just about the open her mouth to speak again before the door to the house swung open, the music suddenly louder than it was previously before the door shut again and the dull thudding returned. “Oi, face-ache!” A rough voice yelled, it was the person who had just barged through the door and he took two steps before he beside 2-D.  


“Alright Muds?” 2-D asked, stepping away from the man slightly despite being visibly taller than him. “I was just talkin’ to Leia here, she’s not havin’ a good time.”

As 2-D was speaking, Leia let herself take in the man that apparently ‘saved’ his life. His skin was an olive colour, even from her distance she could smell the alcohol on him. That wouldn’t usually be surprising at a party but the stench was so strong that she was sure it wasn’t just from a split drink or two. But Leia was never one to judge a person straight away, she figured maybe if she spoke to the guy he’d be okay. 2-D seemed to think so despite him being the cause of his eyes (or lack of).

“I don’t give a fuck what kinda time _she’s_ having!” Murdoc yelled at 2-D, causing the taller to flinch away slightly. Murdoc didn’t seem phased, as though this was a regular occurrence. “There ain’t no fucking way you’re bringing a bird back to Kong after the fuss you made over that Cracker slag the other week. No fucking way.”

2-D flinched yet again at the mention of the name ‘Cracker’ and Leia briefly wondered the significance of it before the taller of the two began to speak again. “I-I wasn’t plannin’ on bringing her ‘ome, Muds. I promise, I wasn’t.” 2-D’s voice was shaking as he spoke as though he was terrified of the man in front of him. How on Earth was he being so nice about him earlier. “I was just makin’ friends, I swear.”

“She don’t wanna be your friend, mate.” Murdoc laughed darkly and Leia was about to speak up before Murdoc cut in again, he hadn’t taken a second to look at her yet. “Now hurry up and finish your fag, we’re leavin’.” Murdoc spoke, turning to scowl at you before he stormed off towards what you assumed to be their car.

“I, uh, sorry ‘bout him.” 2-D was much quieter when he spoke now, almost as though he was worried the other would overhear even though he was already out of earshot. “He gets a bit, uh, rude when he’s had a few to drink.” He shrugged as he dropped his cigarette on the ground. Though there was a slight sadness in his face that made Leia’s heart tug just that slightest amount. “Trust me, I wasn’t plannin’ on bringin' you ‘ome like he said.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you weren’t.” Leia gave him a reassuring smile to which he seemed to relax just a little, his shoulders untensing before he flinched in pain, his hand going to massage his temple instantly. “Migraine?” She asked.

2-D reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a bottle of painkillers, emptying three into his hand before swallowing them dry. Leia thought that’s definitely some kind of talent. It takes her at least three goes with a drink to get them down. “Yeah, they usually happen when I’m stressed an’ stuff.” He explained, the two of them falling silent as she waited for something he was obviously planning to say. “Can I… I mean, would ya mind if I asked ya for your number?” He asked shyly eventually, in a way that made her think he’d been planning how to word it for a while.

“I wouldn’t mind.” A smile automatically crept onto her face at his words; the way he seemed too shy to say it and making sure he was polite enough. She wondered how Murdoc could ever shout at him that way.

“Well, can I have ya number then?”

That cheeky grin was back, all thoughts of Murdoc gone from both of their minds as Leia handed him a piece of paper with her number on.

“I’ll ring ya or somefink, yeah?” He was eager as he spoke, excitement evident on his face and Leia nodded, a smile just as wide on her face. “See ya later.” He spoke before turning and heading towards his car.

 _Well, tonight certainly took an eventful turn,_ Leia thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia couldn’t settle, no matter how much she tried to relax, she was constantly checking the time. 2pm. That was when Stu was coming to get her. And it was crazy, she knew that, to be so nervous to see someone she’d already had a conversation with but she couldn’t help it. They’d been texting back and forth for the past two days, just small talk really. Stu (a name she decided she preferred over 2-D) told her about his band and she told him about her dead-end job working at the supermarket. He said that having a job like that wasn’t so bad, he missed just having that normal routine sometimes because living at his place was never ‘normal’.

And then he asked her to come over. Leia never really took him as the kind to ask her out on a date, he came across as the type who’d prefer to hang out rather than actually go anywhere fancy and she was completely okay with that. The only thing she wasn’t completely okay with was the idea of going to his house where she knew full well his friend Murdoc would be. His friend who didn’t seem overly pleased about her presence the first time she met him. But Stu had told her he was only like that after a few drinks and she was willing to take his word for it… for now.

Her phone buzzed on the table beside her and when she picked it up, the text read, ‘ _outside now :)_ ’. There was no more time to worry about it, Leia decided as he picked up her bag. She was going to have a nice day with Stu, probably meet his friends and it would be good. No need to worry.

When she reached the car, she opened the passenger door and it seemed as though every doubt washed away instantly as he turned his head to greet her. Music was playing quietly on the stereo, his long fingers tapping lightly on the steering wheel but his eyes were fixed on her. She felt herself blush the slightest amount under his gaze as she shut the door behind her.

“Hey.” That was the only word she could think to say in the moment, a simple ‘hey’ and maybe this was going to be more awkward this she anticipated, maybe it was a bad idea after all. “What’re you staring at?” Leia asked with the slightest hint of a giggle to which Stu shrugged, smiling as he turned the engine on and began to drive.

“You look nice,” Stu’s voice came out quiet as he concentrated on the road and she felt her cheeks heat up again, thank God he wasn’t looking at her. “Really nice actually. Not that ya didn’t look nice before but I was high and everyfink then but now you’re like… like really nice y’know?” She’d been in the car not even two minutes and already he had her smiling to herself like an idiot. Not that it was anything new, he’d done his fair share of flirting over text the past two days.

“Just nice?” Leia questioned teasingly, raising her eyebrows in question as he glanced to the side to look at her as though he was making sure she wasn’t being serious. “I’m kidding, Stu.” And she couldn’t hold back a laugh at the look of relief that washed over his features.

“Well, I ain’t too good at this whole datin’ stuff.” A small yet nervous laugh followed his defensive words, “I don’t mean that this is a date or anyfink. I mean, unless you fink it’s date but I feel like my house isn’t somewhere we’d go for a first date. Like it’s a bit… well it’s a bit shit, I s’pose.”

“Doesn’t have to be a date.” Leia shrugged, for some reason an unknown weight lifted from her chest at that point. First dates always felt like too much pressure to her so this confirmation that this was just ‘hanging out’ already made her feel more relaxed. “But I’m sure your place isn’t shit. Better than my tiny flat.”

“Me an’ Murdoc used to live in a flat like yours before he found Kong.” Stu spoke and Leia was certain she could listen to his voice forever, surely there wasn't anything more comforting. Even if he did sound completely spaced out even when sober, though she supposed damage to the head may do that to a person. “It was well fun like, we didn't ‘ave any space or anyfink but we ‘ad a laugh.”

Leia wasn't sure whether it was just the way he spoke or she could actually sense a hint of sadness in his voice, perhaps sadness over the fact that things had changed since back then. She understood that. Leia spent enough of her time lamenting over the past.

“At least you’ve got a band now though, you’ll be living the dream before you know it.” Leia expressed light-heartedly and Stu was smiling again, his deep black eyes seeming somehow lighter each time he did it, as if that even possible.

His smile was infectious, intoxicating and it took everything Leia had to not stare at him for the rest of the journey; even when his face had relaxed and his occasionally licked across his bottom lip as he concentrated on the road. Okay, so maybe she did watch him the rest of the way, once a comfortable silence had fallen between the two and the only sound that could be heard was the low rumble of the engine and the music on the radio playing softly. And maybe Stu had felt her gaze on him sometimes, as though a light was burning into him. But he didn’t mind. Not in the slightest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Kong Studios, the tight bundle of nerves in Leia’s stomach that seemed to have eased away initially felt twice as tight as she waited for Stu to unlock the door. It didn’t help that they literally had to drive through a grave yard to get up to the building, no that certainly did nothing to ease her anxiety. But with the car parked and the door opening, Leia’s biggest issue was meeting everyone else.

"It’s a bit of a mess, I know.” Stu muttered as he opened the door, letting her walk in first before he followed her. “Tried to clean up earlier but… didn’ make much difference really.” His voice was apologetic as he threw the keys carelessly onto the table by the door and Leia only shrugged, telling him she didn’t mind and she didn’t. She just couldn’t tell him it wasn’t that bad because well, it was that bad.

The place was, simply put, a tip. As he walked, she followed, her hands clasped together in front of her. The kitchen consisted of countertops covered in dishes, some clean and some filthy. She assumed someone got part-way through cleaning them before deciding against it.

"Want a drink?” Stu offered hopefully, pulling open the fridge that, to Leia’s surprise, was surprisingly full. “We’ve got beer, milk,“ A brief hesitation before, “Yeah, just beer and milk really. ‘Cept, I fink that milk’s outta date.” He laughed sheepishly.

“A beer’s fine, Stu.” Leia nodded in between giggles that she found impossible to hold back. She didn’t know what she imagined this place would be like but certainly not this. But somehow it seemed to fit perfectly.

Stu handed her a beer and then opened one for himself before hopping up onto the kitchen counter opposite her, his fingers already beginning to fiddle with the label of his bottle. Nervous habit, she assumed as she sat on one of the chairs at the table, turning it to face him.

“Why’re you nervous?” Leia asked after a few more seconds of silence in which Stu’s eyes didn’t meet hers.

“I’m not nervous.” He spoke fast, finally looking up at her. At least she thought that. Sometimes it was difficult to tell whether he was looking at her or looking past her. “I just fink it’s mental that you’re actually ‘ere. I thought you were just bein’ nice the other night, lettin’ me ‘ave your number and everyfink. But if you were just bein’ nice, you wouldn’t be ‘ere.”

“Exactly.” Leia confirmed, “I think the more surprising thing is that you actually invited me over. Given the fact that your friend didn’t exactly seem too fond of me,”

“You on about Murdoc?” Stu asked, shrugging slightly as she nodded. “He doesn’t control who comes ‘ere. Might complain about it a bit but he’s not the boss. Much as he likes to tell people that.” A small smirk on his face as he spoke and Leia smiled back despite the questions in her mind. The guy spoke to Stu like shit the other night, treated him like shit, bossed him around. And Stu seemed at least a little scared, just that slightest amount to make her wonder whether he actually was in charge more than Stu let on. “C’mon, you can meet Russel and Noodle.”

He slid of the counter with ease, his long legs had been almost touching the floor anyway, before gesturing to follow him. The house was enormous Leia thought to herself as he led her down the hallway. They even had a fucking elevator. It's no wonder it was so hard to keep up with the cleanliness in here. She made a mental note to ask Stu for a tour some other time.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, she could hear a TV from behind a door to her right and when Stu opened the door she was met with the sight of a TV playing cartoons and a couch, two people sat on it with their back to her. Stu immediately moved to sit in the smaller arm chair beside them, throwing his feet up on the coffee table and taking a sip of his beer.

“Guys, my friend Leia’s ‘ere.” He spoke up as Leia moved into the room, taking a seat beside him and giving the two on the couch a shy smile. “Leia, this is Russ and Noodle.” He introduced her with a proud smile on his face, he was clearly a million times more comfortable with these than with Murdoc.

Russel nodded at her, his eyes were pure white in colour which stood out against his dark skin. But he didn't seem threatening, not in the way Murdoc had done and he was so much larger than Murdoc. Noodle was small, extremely small, Stu had never mentioned that he lived with an actual child. But she was grinning widely at her, an excited glint in her eye.

“Toochi’s girlfriend?” She squealed, practically bouncing in her seat. Russel snorted a short laughter at that, pulling his eyes away from the TV in amusement. Stu almost choked on his drink at her words.

“I said my _friend_ , Noods. She's not my girlfriend.” He told her quickly, his pale cheeks turning the slightest hint of red. It was adorable. Leia couldn't stop herself from laughing a little. “Ignore ‘er, she's only ten. Easily excited.” He finished his sentence with a warning look in Noodle’s direction but she still giggled to herself quietly.

“At least you can stop stressin’ now, man.” Russel spoke, a thick American accent took Leia by surprise initially. “Dude’s been complaining ‘bout his head all day. We thought you musta been someone real special.”

Leia turned to face Stu, a small smirk on her face as she raised one eyebrow questioningly. A small sigh of annoyance could be heard as he lit a cigarette, his cheeks still tinted a light red. He was adorable when he was embarrassed, extremely adorable.

“I wasn’t stressed. Just wanted to make sure the place was tidy and everyfink.” He defended, glaring at Russel in a way that was far from intimidating. Russel laughed deeply, shaking his head in disbelief. “We can go watch a movie if ya want? I have a bunch o’ zombie ones that I ‘aven’t watched yet.” Stu spoke, addressing Leia now, his grin back and the flush now almost completely gone from his cheeks. Though she was sure he was suggesting this to avoid his friends humiliating him further.

Leia didn’t have any time to agree before the living room door was open, a bang sounding around the room. There was only one person it could be. Fucking brilliant.

“A’ight Muds.” Russel spoke, his tone seemingly duller when addressing the other man who had now taken a few more steps into the room.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyone got anything to drink?” He grumbled, Leia hadn’t looked at him yet, her head not turned in his direction. She partly hoped he’d just blank her like before. She had no idea why she felt so uneasy around the man; he’d barely even looked in her direction. It was probably how loud he was compared to the others, how he shouted at Stu the other day.

“There’s beer in the fridge, mate.” Stu spoke up, his speech muffled just the slightest because of the cigarette in his mouth. There was no response from Murdoc though, he must have finally realised there was an extra person sat with the band today.

“Well, well, well. Who’s this lovely lady then?” He questioned as he took steps into the centre of the two sofas. His eyes scanned Leia slowly, making her feel as though he was looking right through her before his eyes locked on hers. One red, one black. She wanted more than anything to look away but it was seemingly impossible.

“My friend. Leia. You met ‘er the other night at that party.” Stu explained and Murdoc’s gaze left her to stare at the blue-haired man beside her. She felt strange for reasons that were impossible for her to explain. She felt as though he'd read her like a book, front to back, in just one stare. “I-I mean, you were pissed mate so I dunno if you remember…” Stu trailed off mid-sentence, his previous confident tone of voice already shying away under the harsh gaze of the other.

“2-D, quick word outside?” The feigned politeness in his voice was icy cold and 2-D nodded, obviously clueless, dropping his cigarette carelessly into the ashtray before standing up. Murdoc stormed ahead, leaving the room just as abruptly as he entered with Stu trailing behind. His lanky form made him appear child-like beside the other right now. He threw an apologetic look in Leia’s direction, holding up a finger as a way to say he'll be just one minute before the door shut behind them.

“Somethin’ tells me there's gonna be trouble tonight.” Russel muttered, mainly to himself but the words still made Leia’s stomach feel heavy, as though it was full of lead. There was going to be trouble. Trouble that she was more than certain was all her fault. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short! But it's from 2-D's POV. Sort of an insight into his relationship with Murdoc and how he's torn between hating him for all the shit he's done/doing but still idolising him in a way. It's kinda an element of their relationship that makes me extremely sad.

** 2-D’s POV **

I looked back at Leia, noticing the worry in her eyes as I followed Murdoc out of the room. I tried to give her the most re-assuring look I could but it didn’t seem to work all that much before Murdoc shut the door behind us and we were alone in the hallway.

“The fuck is she doing here?” Murdoc muttered, his voice low to avoid others hearing but there was an anger in his voice that I was all too familiar with. I felt that familiar dull thudding in the back of my head, my chest closing up as I tried to think of what to say.

“I-I, well, we was just goin’ to watch a film an’ just like chill an’ stuff.” My voice shook with nerves; I hate that. I hate that I can’t control my anxiety around him, I hate that my breathing gets shallow and a migraine always starts and then I can’t think. I can’t ever think straight but he just makes it a million times worse. Painkillers would help, they always help, but they’re all the way downstairs in my room and I’m not getting away any time soon.

“No, dullard! I mean, what the fuck is she doing here? In Kong?” His voice raised now, making me flinch as he took a step closer to me.

“’Cause she’s nice an’ I quite like ‘er. I fink-“

“She’s leaving. Now.” Murdoc stated, cutting me off midsentence and continuing before I even had a chance to think of how to protest. “You’re not bringin’ anymore slags in here after all that drama you caused around that Paula bird. I’m not risking the band being ruined that way again.”

“But Muds, i-it wouldn’t be ruined if ya didn’t ‘ave sex with ‘er.” I spoke timidly, my eyes on the floor. Just the mention of Paula’s name made my heart twist and my head hurt more. I hated him for it, for doing that to me. But I got over it because Murdoc says that’s what friends do and I wouldn’t want to be a bad friend. I don’t want to be a bad friend. I’m not a bad person.

“I’ll shag whoever I want to shag, 2-D. None of your business who I put my dick in.” I wished that I could say something back, anything; Russel manages to speak back to him okay, even Noodle shouts the odd words at him in Japanese but I can’t do it. It ends up in me getting a few punches to the face which tends to upset Noodle and then by the end of that I’ve ruined everyone’s day by opening my mouth. It’s usually best to just let Murdoc get on with it.

“I s’pose so,” I shrugged, shuffling from foot-to-foot. “Leia’s not like my girlfriend or anyfink though. She’s just a mate.”

“Make sure it stays that way.” Murdoc spoke and I nod just the slightest. “It’s for the best, you’ll only mess her up. Why else do you think your old bird came running to me?” A chuckle leaves his lips and I feel a wave of anger wash over me, my fists clenching by my sides and my teeth clenching together. “Oh, sorry. Did I touch a nerve there, mate?”

He begun to walk off, his shoulder pushing into mine just that little too much harder. The bone dug into my skin as I fell back a little. “If you insist on keeping your little friend here, 2-D, we’ll see how long it takes her to give into my charms.” His voice was barely a whisper in my ear as he walked by and then he was gone, probably back to his Winnebago to drink himself to death. Hopefully. Except I shouldn’t think thoughts like that; he saved my life, he’s my best friend. My head hurt so much it was hard to think straight.

I needed my pills, now more than anything. And then I could go back to Leia and everything would be fine. I wouldn’t be angry anymore and we could watch a film peacefully. Peaceful for me meaning that my head wouldn’t be all over the place. I wouldn't be constantly fighting between hating Murdoc and not hating Murdoc. I wouldn’t be fighting the urge to punch someone, something because of how angry I felt. I wouldn’t be blaming myself for what happened. But no matter how many pills I take, I still wouldn’t be able to forget the truth that Murdoc spoke; I’ll mess her up in the end.  


	5. Chapter 5

_“Somethin’ tells me there's gonna be trouble tonight.”_

Leia felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach at Russel’s words; she’d been here no more than half an hour and already had apparently caused some trouble. The look Stu gave her just before the door closed behind them did nothing to reassure her despite what he was obviously trying to do.

“He’ll be okay though, right?” Leia asked, her stomach practically in knots. She didn’t know Murdoc beyond the few words he’d spoken in front of her so honestly, she didn’t have much of a reason to feel so scared for Stu. But there was something so unsettling about him that made it as though she couldn’t relax.

“We ain’t heard no cries of pain yet so I think we good.” Russel’s voice held a humourous tone that seemed out of place in the current situation. “Relax, girl. If you’re gonna be spending time around D, you gotta get used to this shit. They always been like this, it’s just how they are.”

“So Murdoc isn’t actually gonna hurt Stu?” Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment at how worried she sounded but it couldn’t be helped; she was fucking worried.

Russel shrugged and Leia thought that was the end of the conversation until he finally spoke again. “2-D’s always gettin’ his ass beat. He’ll either say the wrong thing or nothing at all. Me an’ Noods got no idea what the dude’s done wrong half the time. But Murdoc is Murdoc and he won’t listen to no one, he doesn’t know how to control himself.

“I stop it when it goes too far but D don’t help himself. He just takes it, never stands up for himself. He got some twisted idea in his head that Muds saved him with this band and shit but from what I heard, he had a pretty good life before all this anyways. Dunno if it’s the pills that messed up his brain or the car accidents but he got problems. Murdoc ain’t doin’ nothing to help him either.”

That was a lot of information thrown at her in the space of a minute and it takes Leia a few seconds to actually manage to take it in. Pills? Car accidents? She had to bite her tongue to hold back questions that were threatening to fall out. She didn’t want to pressure Russ into telling her these things or worse, finding them out from him only to discover that Stu wanted to tell her himself.

Just as his name entered her mind, the living room door was open once more and there he was; there was a large smile on his face, one that appeared carefree and more relaxed than he’d seemed for the rest of the day. Maybe the talk with Murdoc wasn’t anything bad after all, maybe it was just band stuff.

“Zombie film time.” Stu spoke in a sing-song voice with a small laugh of excitement before a gasp could be heard from Noodle.

“Toochi watch with Noodle?” The words were hard to understand through her thick Japanese accent and it was clear she was struggling with even what little she said but Stu seemed to understand her perfectly clearly.

“Later Noods. Don’t fink Russ wants ya to leave him out.” Stu spoke, his voice softer than Leia had ever heard it when he spoke to the girl – which she wouldn’t have thought possible before. “Right Russ?”

“Yeah, yeah. Right.” Russel spoke up, finally getting the not-so-subtle hint that Stu was trying to get across. “We gotta finish watching…” A hesitation as he glanced at the screen to try and figure out what on earth they were even watching to begin with. “…this cartoon thing.”

Apparently, convincing a ten-year-old to watch cartoons instead of a movie about dead people is a relatively easy thing to do after the initial arm-folding and disappointed point. It only took a few seconds for that to be over before Noodle gave up trying to show anger and was engrossed in the TV again. Stu took that opportunity to grab Leia’s hand and pull her swiftly out of the doorway.

“Why didn’t you want Noodle to join us, huh?” Leia teased once the door was closed, her hand was still in his as they walked and she was constantly aware of the heat of his palm against hers as he guided her through the house.

 It was nothing romantic, she knew that. But she couldn’t stop her mind from travelling to thoughts of it actually being romantic; his hand holding hers as they walked through the streets, his hand on her thigh as they drove in his car, his hands on her body when-. She cut off her thoughts immediately, scolding herself mentally – _you’ve known him practically five fucking minutes Leia, get a hold of yourself._

“She’s too young to be watchin’ scary films.” Stu stated simply, quick as though he already knew what he’d say as soon as she asked the question. “Also, sort of just wanted it to be us two. First time we properly hang out an’ everyfing, I wanna get to know ya. That’s ‘ard to do when Noodle’s around.” There’s the truth, Leia thought to herself.

They were crossing a carpark now, Stu had pointed out a Winnebago in the centre of the carpark – that was Murdoc’s Winnebago and he strongly advised that she stay away from there. She had no problems following that advice. Her main concern right now, however, was how on Earth would she ever find her way out of this damn building; it was worse than a fucking maze.

And then there was a doorway, followed by steeps steps that led down. Leia gave Stu a sceptical look; surely this wasn’t the way to his room. This must be a joke. “Your room is down here?”

An eager nod was what she got in response, his eyes looking past her as he did so. This time she knew that he was most certainly looking straight past her; it was the same look she got at the party when he was high. Really explained his more relaxed attitude once he re-entered the room. “Fucking cool, right?”

“I guess.” Leia couldn’t help but laugh as he led her down the stairs and then the door to his room was open and yes, this was definitely ‘fucking cool’. Keyboards were hanging from the wall, so many of them that they looked more like collectors’ items than actual instruments he used. The room smelt of cigarettes, weed and a smell that Leia could only describe as his smell. You know when people just have a smell? Stu’s was sweet, almost like butterscotch but so much more natural and real.

He was waiting for her reaction, Leia had this feeling that he took great pride in his room. She would too if she had a place anywhere near as great as this though. “What d’ya fink?” He asked but he spoke before she even had chance to reply. “My favourite fing about ‘avin’ people ‘ere is showin’ ‘em my room. Best room in the ‘ouse, don’t tell the others that though.”

“You get a lot of people in your room then?” The question was innocent in tone of voice but Stu got what Leia was implying, a shy smile appearing on his face as she glanced at him. He was kneeling on the floor beside his TV as he pushed a filed through the videos on the floor beside him.

“Yeah. Well, no not in that way.” It was adorable, the way he stumbled over his words as he attempted to justify himself to her. He didn’t need to do that though, she wouldn’t have cared much either way. “There’s only been one other person since, uh, since Paula-“ Paula? Maybe that was the girl Murdoc was referring to the other night. Stu seemed to paused only momentarily before rushing the rest of his sentence as a way to hide his hesitation. “and now there’s you. N-not that I fink you’re ‘ere for anyfing like that though-“

“Stu, shut up.” Leia spoke firmly, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth at her word and he stopped rambling instantly. “I’m here to watch a zombie film. So let’s watch a zombie film.” She dropped dramatically onto his bed, shuffling up to the headboard and sitting against the cushions.

“Now Leia, if ya get scared, I can’t promise I won’t laugh at ya.” He started as he flopped down onto the bed beside her, his previous tension clearly faded away and his facial expression was now replaced with a playful grin displaying the gap where his front teeth were missing. The smile was infectious and Leia couldn't hold the same expression back herself despite the fact she was rolling her eyes at him. 

“Just fucking press play.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update guys!! exams will be over in 3 weeks (aaaaah so excited) so i'll definitely be writing much more frequently <3

There was a soft tap on Leia’s shoulder followed by Stu’s voice gently calling her name. Another tap. And another slightly harder now. She’d fallen asleep and oh god, that’s so fucking embarrassing. She was wide awake in a matter of seconds once she realised, her face burning read as she sat up straight.

“Didn’ fink I’d bore ya that much first time ya came round.” A small laugh fell from his lips at the end of the sentence which relaxed Leia slightly, though not enough to remove the pinkish tint from her cheeks.

She was just so relaxed, the movie played not too loudly in the room and Stu wasn’t saying a word but she didn’t mind. It was way to easy to get too relaxed and before she knew it, she was asleep. It didn’t help that she’d barely slept a wink the night before what with worrying about today.

“No, no, you didn’t bore me!” Leia rushed, crossing her legs underneath her. “This is so fucking embarrassing. I was just so relaxed and your bed is so comfy and-“

“So it’s the bed’s fault?” Stu smiled; if he had eyes like anyone else, Leia could imagine a playful glint in them. She appreciated his feeble attempts to make her feel better more than anything.

“Yes exactly, the bed’s fault completely.”

“Sorted then. Gotta get rid of the bed.” He stated simply with a shrug and Leia couldn’t help but laugh.

“Or keep it and I can come here every time I want a nap?” Leia suggested, her eyes scanning his face as she spoke in attempt to take in every detail. Not just the obvious details like his dark eyes or the gap in his teeth made obvious by the wide grin he was sporting. The other aspects too; the slight darkness under his eyes that suggested maybe he doesn’t have the best time sleeping either, the faint hint of a bruise on his otherwise pale complexion, the way his eyebrows contrasted so starkly against the blue of his hair in a way that on anyone else would look ridiculous but on him it was right. He was unique. This entire band, but mainly Stu, were really fucking unique.

Stu pretended as though he had to think about her words for a fraction of second before speaking, “Or you can just stay ‘ere and then ya don’t ever ‘ave to leave the bed?”

“And on that mildly suggestive note, it is my time to leave.” Leia announced, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she attempted to find her shoes. She couldn’t help but smile at Stu’s quiet snickering behind her, obviously he didn’t notice that his comment was ‘mildly suggestive’ until she pointed it out and now he was finding himself quite amusing.

“In a proper non-creepy way though, I wish ya could stay ‘ere.” Stu muttered as Leia stood up and he mirrored her behaviour, leading her to the door so he could help her navigate her way back out of the house. “Not forever like, just long enough to ‘ave a proper talk ‘bout fings.”

“We’ll have a proper talk.” Leia assured him, “I’m off work this weekend, we’ll do it then.” And his mood brightened instantly; the weekend was only 2 days from now. Not long to wait.

There was practically a bounce in his step as they entered the carpark, making their way past Murdoc’s Winnebago and back into the house. Though they didn’t make it that far before a loud bang could be heard from the large vehicle followed by the fainted groan of disappointment from Stu.

The door to the Winnebago had burst open and Murdoc was making his way into the house, stumbling only slightly as he did so showing he’d had a little something to drink after all. He didn’t notice the two of them initially though it didn’t take him long to see them once he was a little closer, a large smile instantly gracing his face once his eyes set on Leia.

“Ah, leaving so soon, are we?” He asked, his voice just as polite as early when he asked Stu for a word however this time, his speak was ever-so-slightly slurred. “I was hoping to get to know you a little better. Felt as though we… got off on the wrong foot, you know?” Leia tried her hardest to find that little hint of sarcasm in his voice that she expected from him but nothing; maybe they did just get off on the wrong foot. Maybe her first impression of him wasn’t all that accurate.

“I, uh, I have work in the morning so I don’t really ha-“

“We’ll have plenty of time to catch up, don’t you worry. I’ll make sure of that.” He cut her off midsentence, his eyes scanning over her as he did so in a way that made her uncomfortable but for reasons she could never quite point out.

Leia felt Stu’s hand lightly grip her wrist as though he was getting ready to pull her away from Murdoc and continue to guide her out. “Leia’s really gotta go though Muds so…” Stu started, trailing off under the others’ harsh gaze.

“I know that, 2-D.” There was sharpness to his voice that wasn’t present previously, as though he was restraining himself from saying anything further. And then his attention left Stu, directing his speech to Leia. “Sorry about him. He’s still mad at me about things that happened a couple weeks back. Poor dullard doesn’t understand I only did it for his own good but he’ll get over it eventually.” Murdoc spoke with a fake sympathy in his voice as he glanced at Stu and Leia did everything she could to hide her annoyance at his patronising tone.

Stu’s grip seemed to tighten just that little bit around Leia’s wrist the more Murdoc spoke, something that at first Leia managed to ignore but it was starting to hurt slightly. Though she didn’t have time to ask him to stop before he was speaking.

“Ya don’t ‘ave to keep bringin’ it up all the time do ya? Ya keep tellin’ me to forget it so fuckin’ shut up about it.” Stu’s voice was raised, not enough to be classed as a shout but much louder than Leia had ever heard it or even imagined it could be given the normal soft sound it had. And his grip got tighter as he spoke, as though he was trying to clench his fist to repress his anger but her wrist was in the way.

“Stu…” Leia spoke quietly, trying to pull her arm out of his grip with little success. “Stuart, my arm.” He didn’t hear her though, not straight away. Not until she pushed his shoulder with her free arm and snapped him out of his angry daze. “You’re hurting me Stu!”

“Oh!” His hand left her arm at lightning speed, his attention focused on her as though Murdoc wasn’t even there. “Oh fuck, Leia. I didn’t fink. Oh fuck, m’sorry.”

“Look what you did, you tosser.” Murdoc spoke as he grabbed Leia’s arm before she could respond; much more tenderly that Stu had seconds before and held it up before him, a slight red mark already forming. “I think it would be best for us all if you left Leia with me. Go pop a few pills mate, calm yerself down.” Stu was nodding to his words, his eyes on the floor shamefully as though he was getting told off by a parent.

And then he was off, one sorrowful look back in her direction before he made his way back to his room and Murdoc was alone with her.

“Your arm alright?” Murdoc asked her and Leia couldn’t help but feel cautious as she nodded her head. It wasn’t really but she didn’t want to give him anymore ammunition to make Stu feel guilty. Yeah, maybe he does need to control his anger and she was pissed at him but Murdoc knew that would wind him up; he must have done. “He’s sensitive you see, can’t really think straight unless his head’s full of painkillers. Quite sad really.” Murdoc added with a small laugh but Leia chose to ignore that comment for now.

“Wh-what was all that about?” Leia asked quietly, unsure whether he was the right person to be asking but honestly, she had no other choice. Not now she was aware how angry Stu could get if it was brought up. Murdoc took a short while to reply as he continued to lead her back through the house.

“I, uh, had a little… altercation with an old fling of his not long back. Entirely initiated by her of course but he wasn’t too pleased when he found out.” Murdoc spoke matter-of-factly as though it was standard procedure to sleep with your friend’s girlfriend. Leia wondered how the hell Stu still managed to look up to Murdoc, call him his best friend after he’d done that to him. Perhaps he really wasn’t all that sane, not that she’d blame him after everything he’s apparently dealt with it.

Just as they reached the front door, Leia stopped in her tracks as she responded to Murdoc’s explanation. “Just a quick question; why would you do that to him? Why would you jeopardise the band, friendship, everything?”

“Listen love, there’s no friendship to jeopardise and that blue-haired loser isn’t leaving this band, he’s too dependent. And I did it for his own damn good. She was all over me, what else could I do?”

“Not sleep with her, maybe?”

A laugh came from Murdoc at her words. “They all give into me eventually, even when I’m not trying. Who am I to deny them the simple pleasures of being with me?” Arse, the only word that ran through Leia’s mind at his words as she moved to open the door. “You’ll understand in the near future.”

“Bye.”

“Don’t come crawling to me too fast, love.”

_In your dreams,_ Leia thought as she made her way away from the front door, refusing to look back. Today had been bizarre, really bizarre and Leia needed time to think. Maybe being involved with Stuart Pot wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had.


End file.
